Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016/Inora
TRINITY. Presentation= Welcome to Inora's Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016 presentation! Our last showcase was packed full of teasers but far too light on definitive information. We're seeking to remedy this by showing off two of our previously announced projects as well as one new project. I'll shut up now and get straight to the games! Thank you for reading. Day 1 One: Lethal Duo The trailer opens with complete blackness, when the screen is lit up by a firey Fantendo Smash Bros. icon. We're shown Scale Village from Strafe: Lethal Seven, as a soldier runs up to a younger 3xo. ::Soldier: 3xo, we have some troubling news. ::3xo: Yes? What is it? ::Soldier: In the nearby jungle, Gammon's clan slaughtered two humans. 3xo looks mortified and takes his hand to his chin. ::3xo: That's....awful. What were the humans doing here? ::Soldier: From the looks of it, they were explorers. Trying to live a life in nature, with their three daughters. But, unfortunately....we've only found one. ::3xo: What do we do? ::Soldier: You're the elder's son, I figured you would know! 3xo seems deep in thought as the soldier paces back and forth. ::3xo: Hmm. Take me to the child. ::Soldier: Why? ::3xo: I'm going to raise her. The soldier looks shocked. ::Soldier: But.... ::3xo: As you said, I'm going to be the elder soon. These people came to our home. A better man would've been able to offer them protection. I will never be able to do that. But I can still give this girl a life, and raise her to be strong, and smart, and kind. The soldier takes a deep breath and nods. 3xo gets up and the soldier leads him into the forest. ::Soldier: She's crying hard, sir. Be careful. ::3xo: It's a baby, my friend, not a great warrior. Does she have a name? ::Soldier: All we found is gear, sir. No further information. ::3xo: Interesting. The soldier pushes aside a wayward tree and they walk into the house, soldiers around it acting as a perimitter. ::Soldier: Here she is. 3xo walks forward and sees the baby in a carrier. She's crying, but all 3xo can see are her vibrant orange eyes that resemble flames. ::3xo: Hush, darling. 3xo picks up the baby and cradles her. The soldier walks away, heading outside to converse with his buddies. ::3xo: I'm going to name you...Crow. The screen then fades to black quickly as we see the game's logo. ---- This character was announced in our last presentation, but that trailer should clear up more information about her! As with every Lethalverse character, she's just as ferocious and dangerous, but there are some new twists to her character. Having been raised in society, she's definitely different there, acting more civil and social and ditching some of her more wild traits like going nude or taking people's clothes. Or eating live badgers. To make up for this, she's still a hunter at heart, having been raised in such a close place to nature. In addition, she can use various advanced techniques with her katana and is now armed with a crossbow that can fire a number of different arrows, meaning she's a threat up close and far away, and definitely a fun character to play. When the game starts, she's traveling the world, looking for her purpose and place in life. Deeming her a powerful warrior and an asset to her cause, White Goddess recruits her....and you'll have to wait for the full game to see where the story goes from there. Although our teaser only promised more information on ONE character, we do have another surprise trailer... ---- The trailer opens with complete blackness, when the screen is lit up by a firey Fantendo Smash Bros. icon. A wide shot shows the front of a planet that some may recognize as Zeon. ::???: He's dead. He's really dead. We're then shown a spaceship drifting away from the intact planet. Inside the spaceship, the controls are set on auto-pilot. ::???: Where do I go now? An alarm then sounds from the ship's controls. A woman, Zerita, walks up to the panel. ::Zerita: What is it? ::Spaceship: Mam, you've recieved a message. ::Zerita: From who? ::Spaceship: The woman calls herself Ida, mam. ::Zerita: Play the message. Zerita sits in the driver's seat as the message begins to play. ::Ida: Hello, Zerita. The woman I work for is very interested in you and your talents. We have a job for you, and if you're interested, I've sent over the coordinates for our base. Thank you for your consideration. Zerita looks down at the screen to see the coordinates for the woman's base. ::Zerita: Ship...follow the coordinates. ::Spaceship: Understood. The ship blasts off toward it's location as the screen goes to black, before showing the game's logo. ---- And here's our new reveal! Although I've made vague mentions to Unten and Zeon before when talking about the Lethalverse, this is the first explicit reference. In the Lethalverse, Unten decided to take the chance to stop the drill and succeeded, but this ended in him losing his life. The war over and her friend dead, Zerita is looking for a purpose, and takes the chance to fight against Black God when contacted by White Goddess and her servant Ida. This game shows off both the positive and negative facets of her personality. She doesn't follow orders and she's quite violent, sometimes losing all control to her anger. Even with this and her cold outside, she genuinely cares for her friends, but she feels very alone when the game begins. Although she lacks any cybornetic enhancements, she's a fast fighter who strikes swiftly with her razor sharp claws and can employ Zeonian technology in battle. That's it for Fantendo Smash Bros. Lethal ''reveals, but I'd like to say that the project is definitely coming soon and I still have a lot of great stuff and new spins to show off. Please continue to follow the game, and come back here tomorrow for more information on another previously announced game and a brand new one! Day 2 Two: Off to Adventure! ''We see Paper Mario stand in the center of Northwestern Toad Town, in the middle of the town's signature star. He does a Spin Dash on it, and the star begins to sink into the ground. '' ::'Star': INTRUDER DETECTED...SCANNED AS.... ''A montage of iconic moments from Paper Mario, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, and Super Paper Mario is shown as the star finally stops it's descent in a large secret hideout. ::Star: MARIO...WELCOME, SIR. An exclamation point is shown over Mario's head as he steps off the star, causing it to rise back to the ground. Walking around, he sees various gadgets and secret agents of species like Goombas, Koopas, Fuzzies, and more. ::???: A little overwhelmed, I see. Mario turns around and sees a female Toad with red spots, black hair, sunglasses, an a uniform with a mushroom badge on it. ::???: I can't blame you. It's nice to meet you in person, Mario. My name is Director Amanita, and I'm glad you accepted our invitation. Mario shakes her hand and she motions for him to walk and talk. ::Amanita: We at the ISF greatly admire your work. While you save the princess and the people on a routine basis, we take care of threats quietly. But that strategy won't work this time. ::Mario: ... ::Amanita: You see, we're faced against a new enemy, and an old agent. His name is Dr. Silvershell, and he has his sights on the Unity Gems. His organization, Silvershell, are the ones behind kidnapping the Princess. ::Mario: ... ::Amanita: Mario, are you listening? Mario nods as they walk into her office and she sits down in her chair. ::Amanita: Ah, I see. A man of few words. I admire that. I have to tell you, the ten Unity Gems aren't just pretty trinkets. They're infused with an unimaginable amount of power, and in the hands of Silvershell...it could mean world domination. Universal domination, even. A world warped into servitude. Mario nods again as Amanita picks up her phone. ::Amanita: You've saved your kingdom, other kingdoms, galaxies, and even dimensions. Now you're going to need to save the world. Which seems small in comparison, but...something tells me it won't be easy. A montage shows Mario battling a robotic dragon, exploring the Toad Town Tunnels, scaling a brightly lit tower, and battling Boos inside a Clock Tower. ::Amanita: But I think you can do it. Then, scenes show Mario alongside a female Goomba agent, a female Shy Guy on a pogo stick, a purple Giant Piranha Plant, and Princess Peach herself before ending on the game's logo. ---- Paper Mario: International Adventure '''is a huge pet project for me and I've been dying to show off more of it since the teaser packed last trailer. This trailer undoubtedly teases you a little more, but also offers more concrete information about the story and shows off a few of the new and old settings you'll be exploring. During a festival celebrating the unity between the Mushroom World with the ancient Unity Gems, Princess Peach and the first gem is captured by a scientist Koopa named Dr. Silvershell and his minions. A secret intelligence agency known as the International Shroom Force, or ISF for short, contacts Mario to assist him in his journey to stop Silvershell, recover Peach, and collect the Unity Gems. This game features a Prologue and 10 Chapters, being utterly packed to the brim with content. We can't show off all of it, but we WILL allow you to meet your first two partners! Without further ado... ---- A recurring theme in the ''Paper Mario ''series is having a Goomba be your first partner. ''International Adventure ''is no exception, as Mario will attain '''Agent Goombeth '''in the game's Prologue! An exceptional agent of the ISF, Goombeth is a no-nonsense action girl who only speaks to deliver information or to deliver some very dry wit. In contrast to the geeky Goombario and the flirty Goombella, Goombeth doesn't get along with Mario well at first, believing she could take on the case alone and isn't really a fan of how Mario picks up new buddies at every turn. Her ability is to Tattle in the field using her ISF Tablet, but she's also a bit more useful than previous Tattle partners as she can also hack into security systems with it, making her a good asset. A new feature to the game is '''Green Stars, which can be collected through optional sidequests to give your Partners new field abilities. Goombeth, for example, can actually use Tattle on enemies in the field if she spots them when you collect her Green Star. This is a great way to fill up your Tattle Log without having to do it in battle always. In battle, she can use Headbonk and Multibonk, but can also use technology to boost Mario and herself and mess with tough opponents. Next up is... ---- Mario's second partner is a first for the series, being a female Shy Guy named Shyna! In Chapter 1, Mario ventures into a factory where Shy Guys, the workers there, are being mind-controlled by Silvershell. Mario fights through them and encounters Shyna, a tough pogo-stick wielding Shy Gal. Upon defeating her, she regains control and apologizes to Mario, joining him to defeat Silvershell. Shyna seems to be the polar opposite of Goombeth, flirty, bubbly, and constantly excited for the next thing. She might be a little hard to follow from time to time, but she'll always be there for you and, needless to say, she doesn't exactly have a problem with being shy. Mario can hop on Shyna's back to ride her pogo-stick. This increases his speed and makes Mario a lot more mobile, but it also allows him to bounce across spikes and even cross passages of lava, giving her similar abilities to Lakilester or Yoshi Kid. Her Green Star ability allows her to First Strike enemies with a bop on the head. In battle, Shyna might not be able to bounce up to aerial enemies, but her pogo-stick allows her to pounce on spikey-headed enemies and she can even bounce on multiple enemies, making her a powerful ally. Once upgraded, she'll even be able to summon other Shy Guys with their own abilties. And now, to close off our presentation... Three: Rebirthed & Rebooted The presentation's final trailer opens with a low-level F.A.N.T agent rushing into Director Sinn's office. Out of breath, he sits down in the chair opposite of his boss, who looks agitated. ::Agent: Director Sinn? ::Sinn: What is it? ::Agent: I have a new possible case, but.... ::Sinn: But what? ::Agent: It's not going to be simple. You see, we're dealing with a terrorist organization here. They deal with highly advanced technology, mainly robotics and cybornetics. Sinn raises his eyebrows, intrigued. ::Sinn: What do we know about them? ::Agent: Not much, but they call themselves the Twilight Legion. Leader is a circus freak named Carl Krane, calls himself Dr. Shadow. ::Sinn: And what's not so simple? The agent clears his throat. ::Agent: Someone is hunting them. Not F.A.N.T personel, a new vigilante. ::Sinn: What's their name? ::Agent: Daniel Johnson. Gameplay footage of Data grinding down rails in New York City, shooting his arm-gun while grapple-swinging from building to building, and him hacking into a machine to cause a giant explosion and take out a bunch of robots. ::Sinn: Who the hell is that? The screen goes black and we see the game's logo. ---- 'DATA '''is our newly announced project. A reboot of Drackula's ''KODE KID ''series, the game features brand new spins and expanded versions of Data's old lore, with brand new gameplay. The game allows you to take control of Data in a fast-paced action adventure game that features third-person shooter, hack n' slash, and platforming elements. Stay tuned for more news on the project in the future. Thank every one of you for reading our presentation, and I hope to see you at our next presentation. |-|Teasers= "''3xo, we have some troubling news." "Yes? What is it?" "In the nearby jungle, Gammon's clan slaughtered two humans." "That's....awful. What were the humans doing here?" "From the looks of it, they were explorers. Trying to live a life in nature, with their three daughters. But, unfortunately....we've only found one." "What do we do?" "You're the elder's son, I figured you would know!" "Hmm. Take me to the child." "Why?" "I'm going to raise her." ---- "We greatly admire your work. While you save the princess and the people on a routine basis, we take care of threats quietly. But that strategy won't work this time." "..." "You see, we're faced against a new enemy, and an old agent. His name is Dr. Silvershell, and he has his sights on the Unity Gems."" "..." "Mario, are you listening?" ---- "Director Sinn?" "What is it?" "I have a new possible case, but...." "But what?" "It's not going to be simple. You see, we're dealing with a terrorist organization here. They deal with highly advanced technology, mainly robotics and cybornetics." "What do we know about them?" "Not much, but they call themselves the Twilight Legion. Leader is a circus freak named Carl Krane, calls himself Dr. Shadow." "And what's not so simple?" "Someone is hunting them. Not F.A.N.T personel, a new vigilante." "What's their name?" "Daniel Johnson." Category:Subpages Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016 Category:Presentations Category:Inora